


Somethings and Some rings

by Brasspistol



Category: 10th Kingdom, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Post Season 1, non Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brasspistol/pseuds/Brasspistol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote something about that awful ring from RMC’s marathon of the 10th Kingdom… and this is what happened…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somethings and Some rings

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: G
> 
> Disclaimer I own nothing
> 
> It's set post season 1, but I wrote this before I saw season 2... You get what I mean right?.  
> Post 10th Kingdom... As long as you've seen it, you'll get it... It's more a reference than anything else.

The shop was still dusty, it felt like Belle had been cleaning it forever, which of course was not true, but it felt true.

She sneezed at the dust bunnies that seemed to be endlessly streaming from the highest shelves on the wall.  
  
 ”I’m coming for you, you” She said to no one in particular as she slid the ladder in place and braced herself for a short climb.

Sunlight floated through the windows and seemed to waltz with the tiny motes of dust floating in the air, they would probably never go away, not really.

  
She reached the top and found a small section with a sliding glass door. An array of small trinkets covered in a thick layer of dust. Some of them were rough hewn, made with great care and longing, others gaudy , and a few that looked a great deal more humble than they were. As Belle considered the uses of some of these forgotten treasures, she made a list of the most interesting pieces.  A bear carved out of stone, a tarnished golden ball, a brass walnut, and a gold seashell with a hinge.

“High up here I sit, because Rumple is a nitwit.”    
Is that really what she heard?  
  
“Hello?” Belle tilted her head to the side and made a face.  
  
“Over here dear!”  The shell seemed to be emitting light.  
  
Well who was she to say no to a talking shell, it must be of some value if it’s in Rumple’s shop, maybe just a quick look she told herself as her fingers hovered over the sea shell that upon closer investigation was obviously a small box.  
  
She opened it.  
  
“Beauty like yours can be seen far and wide. It will be magnified when you are a bride.”  She was assaulted by a rhyming song. The ring inside the shell was nothing like she’d ever seen, and with good reason, it was hideous.    
  
A thick two-toned gold band, with a setting that seemed to shimmer a garish purple, and rise higher and thinner than any cabochon she’d ever seen. The pearl it held, it would have been lovely, except it seemed the consistency of jelly, and it spun and blinked revealing watery eyes and a open maw.  
Belle tsked in disappointment.  
  
“Wait until you see what I can do for thee!” The pearl seemed to sense her displeasure, it was tap dancing, or maybe tap bouncing because it was obvious it did not want to be put away again.  
  
“Oh I doubt there is anything you can do for me ring that I can’t do for myself.” She set it down, left it open, and kept dusting.  
  
“It is love and marriage that you seek, I can help your man’s knees grow week.” The jelly pearl wiggled again.  
  
“He loves me plenty and more, I am the woman that he adores.” Belle countered grinning as she sprayed windex into a rag.  
  
“Love is nice, but talk is cheap, where is the ring that will make his bank account weep?” The bauble was exceptionally pleased with itself.  
  
“Love is not riches or rings, it is shared equally among paupers and kings.” Belle’s patience for the little jelly ball was waning.  
  
“Listen you little tart, a handful of rhymes does not make you smart.” This time the jiggly mass sneered, and propelled it self out of it’s setting. Belle, not expecting such a level of bounce-ablity threw her head back to get away from the ugly little creature.  
  
Which is when she realized she was six feet off the ground and perched on an old ladder.  
“Oh.” Her eyes grew wide as saucers as she felt her feet fall away from the wooden rung.  
Her skirt seemed to float around her, and two strong arms caught her.  
  
They end up on the floor in a heap, Rumple’s cane somewhere by her feet.  “Well if you wanted me on bended knee there are subtler ways my love.”  
  
Belle just laughed as she realized that stupid ugly ring knew a few things.


End file.
